Various forms of enclosures or covers have been heretofore designed for use in conjunction with the load beds of pickup trucks. Some of these enclosures include opposite side cover sections whose remote marginal edges are hingedly supported from the adjacent load bed side walls whereby the cover sections may be opened and closed from their adjacent marginal edges, while other covers include single cover sections hingedly supported along one longitudinal edge portion from a corresponding load bed side wall and swingable from the other side wall between an opened and closed position.
However, inasmuch as the load bed of a pickup truck is reasonably large in plan area and access to the interior thereof is most convenient either from the rear end of the load bed or from the opposite side walls of the load bed, a need exists for a cover for a load bed which may be opened from either side of the load bed or from the rear end thereof.
Although various forms of load bed covers such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,038,591, 1,136,643, 2,909,387, 3,420,570, and 3,514,152 as well as the hinge structures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,621,047, 2,333,732, 2,346,977, and 3,805,325 disclose some of the structural features of the instant invention, the over-all combination of features incorporated in the instant invention are not shown by these prior patents.